The Truth Will Set You Free, Maybe
by ljbimoore
Summary: By now, Harvey should now to heed Donna's advice. When he doesn't, it can get them both into a very dangerous situation. Can Harvey get Donna out of it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Harvey rushed off the elevators and down the hallway leading to his office. He had to warn her. As he rounded the corner and could finally see his office, he stopped dead in his tracks; dread coursed through his veins, stopping his heart and freezing his muscles.

Donna sat in his office, facing his open doorway. Even from thirty feet away he could see the zip ties that cut painfully into her skin, restraining her, securing her to his chair.

But the thing that terrified him to his marrow, that made his heart lurch and his breathing become shallow was the sight of Donna's head slumped to the side, motionless. Her mane of fiery red hair covered her face from view, so he couldn't see if life still bloomed in her cheeks.

 _Please God_ , Harvey prayed to an entity he wasn't even sure he believed in. _Please, please don't let me be too late. Please God, let her still be alive!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 2 months Earlier

"Harvey, you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Jessica is pissed."

"So what else is new?" Harvey threw Donna his classic, laconic grin. "It wouldn't be a Monday morning, if Jessica wasn't pissed at me."

Donna rolled her eyes at his typical laissez-faire attitude toward Jessica's concerns.

"Well, an hour ago she sent Trevor Linden into your office." Donna paused, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Who the hell is Trevor Linden?" Harvey's handsome features scrunched up into mild annoyance while his eyes skimmed over the information in the folder that Donna quickly thrust into his hands. His eyes widened in surprise.

"He's the Forthe-Smythe heir?"

"Yeah," Donna's voice was a slow drawl. "Hence why Jessica is so pissed you're an hour late."

"This kid is worth hundreds of millions of dollars!"

"Well, d'uh!" Donna responded unhelpfully. Harvey scowled at her. She pretended not to notice. "Rumour has it he's hit some trouble, and he has need of a fast-talking lawyer to get him out of it." She pushed gently on Harvey's shoulders. "So, go do your thing."

Harvey squared his shoulders and straightened his tie. He entered his office, supremely confident and ready to win.

The first thing that Harvey noticed about the kid when he saw him sitting on the couch was that he really wasn't a kid at all. He'd heard some stories about the one and only Forthe-Smythe heir apparent, and they had all led him to believe that the heir would be a young, foolish kid. Some of the antics and idiocy he'd heard about had been downright dangerous.

Now, looking at the man in front of him, he realized that he must be in his mid-thirties at least. Very little was known about the heir other than hearsay and gossip. Maybe the stories were exaggerated or made up all together. After all, almost no one had even known the heir's name.

But Harvey knew it now and was determined to use his charm and renowned skills to close Linden and bring his hundreds of millions into Pearson, Specter, Litt's coffers.

"Trevor!" he called out, heading toward the couch, hand outstretched. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Linden stayed seated and did not accept Harvey's proffered hand. "I prefer my lawyers to call me Mr. Linden."

Harvey stopped short and lowered his hand lamely to his side. Linden's quiet, slightly high-pitched voice passed over Harvey's ear like scratchy wool on skin.

"Of course," Harvey paused a beat, "Mr. Linden." He smiled his lawyer smile that did not quite reach his eyes. The people that knew him best knew when this smile came out, what Harvey was really saying was "Go to hell."

"How can I help you?"

"I've run into a problem that my father's lawyers have backed away from, so he seemed to think you could help me. You have a reputation for making problems go away."

Harvey nodded. "I'm sure I can help with whatever problem you're facing."

He sat down in the seat across from Linden and poured them both a drink. He passed the glass toward Linden. "What's the issue?"

Again, Linden just stared at the offered glass until Harvey sat it down with an annoyed clank against the glass coffee table.

 _What a Jackass!_ Harvey thought. _But a Jackass with SO much money!_ said the always practical part of his brain.

Linden remained quiet for a minute staring at Harvey. His unblinking gaze was slightly disconcerting, but Harvey refused to be intimidated and he refused to speak again until Linden had given him an answer as to why he was there.

Finally, Linden spoke again. "I had a small accident the other night." Another long pause while he studied Harvey. "I'm afraid I struck a pedestrian."

"Okay," Harvey began cautiously. "Did you stay at the scene?" He knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear Linden answer.

There was another long pause that made Harvey want to yell at him to just answer the goddam question. But he held on to the thread of his patience.

"No, I'm afraid I did not stop, and I did not call the police. And I'm afraid the pedestrian has died, and they've caught my car on one of those damnable cameras. Big Brother is everywhere." His voice was clear and calm, almost bored.

"Were you drinking? Or high?" Harvey tried to keep his voice expressionless as well, but he knew there was an edge to it. Dammit! He really didn't want this piece of shit as a client, but he did want his hundreds of millions of dollars to owe a favour to Pearson, Specter, Litt. So, provided he answered no to being drunk or high, Harvey would do his best to get him off.

"No, I don't drink or do drugs. My body is a temple." Linden replied, seemingly insulted.

Harvey tried not to laugh at such a pompous answer. "Okay, so if you weren't drunk or high, why didn't you stop?"

"I had other reasons not to want police attention. I had a…" here he paused for almost a full 30 seconds. "I had a lady of the evening with me."

Harvey wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or punch this idiot in the mouth. He chose the smarter way and began telling Linden what he thought of his case.

"I won't lie to you, this won't be easy to win. But it was an accident and we can say that you drove off because you panicked. It would have been better if we'd got on top of this before the police found you. It always looks better if you turn yourself in. But what is important now is…"

Harvey trailed off as Linden waved his hand at him as though he was an irksome fly. For the first time in the conversation something resembling a smile stretched Linden's thin, bloodless lips.

"No, no – I haven't hired you to be a defense attorney, silly, silly man. I've hired you to offer the family of that pedestrian some cash to drop all charges and end this ridiculousness once and for all."

Harvey couldn't stop the cold frown that etched his attractive features into hard lines. His eyes were cold and his voice icy when he spoke.

"First of all, ya haven't hired me yet because I haven't been paid a retainer, we haven't signed contracts, and I haven't agreed to represent you. Secondly, I really doubt that the family of 'that pedestrian', as you say, is going to think that pressing charges against the man who killed their loved one is so ridiculous."

The limp smirk remained on Linden's thin face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of papers.

"This is our contract and your retainer. Sign them, get your money and let's get this ridiculousness," he put great emphasis on the word, "out of the way so I can go on with my life."

Linden stood up and walked toward the door. He turned at the entrance to Harvey's office to stare disconcertingly at him again. He looked like he was going to say something more, but instead he merely smiled his thin smile and moved silently out the door.

Donna came sailing immediately into the room, having, of course, heard the whole conversation over the intercom.

"Oh my God! Harvey, tell me you're not going to represent that complete creep! He's a monster."

Harvey looked down at the paperwork on the table and let out a low whistle as he picked up the top sheet. "A monster who likes to add an awful lot of zeros after a one. He shot her his lopsided grin. "I don't think Jessica is going to be pissed anymore."

But Donna wasn't smiling. Her eyes were wide and round. "I'm serious, Harvey. This guy is trouble. He's a bad person. Don't rep him."

But Harvey just waved away her worries. "Donna if I refused to represent every person who was 'bad'," he used air quotes, "I wouldn't have any clients."

He took the stack of papers over to his desk and Donna followed him. He sat down in his chair and started to flip through the contract Linden had left. But Donna put her palms flat on top of his desk and leaned across it, getting uncomfortably close.

Her light floral scent hit him, and he had to stop himself from leaning in to her and inhaling deeply. He figured that may come across as pretty creepy. As it was, he was trying with all his might not to stare at the thoroughly enticing sight of her lightly freckled cleavage bent over his desk.

The image came unbidden to his mind of him truly bending Donna over his desk and the feel of her warm, soft, skin under his hands. He ripped his mind away from that image as he felt an embarrassing reaction occurring in his body. He wheeled his lower half more fully under the desk and chastised himself.

For God's sake, he wasn't some horny teenager, he had to get his shit together.

He tried desperately to simply pay attention to what Donna was saying. She had a little line of worry between her eyes as Harvey's brain tuned into her words.

..."dangerous, Harvey. There's something really...I don't know...off, about him."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Donna..." he started, saying her name in the exasperated tone that only she could pull from him.

But she cut him off. "No, Harvey. I'm right about this. Tell me you think he's a great guy."

Harvey scoffed. "No, of course he's not a great guy. He's an ass. He's a rich, entitled, jackass. But he's no different from all the other rich, entitled, jackasses that walk through our doors."

"No," Donna slammed a fist onto Harvey's desk. "this guy is different, Harvey. Please listen to me."

Harvey dropped his head into his hands before looking back up at her. "What do you want me to do, Donna? Do you want me to say no to his millions of dollars, do you want me to tell Jessica that instead of taking those millions when they were handed to me on a silver platter, I turned them away because the guy gave Donna an icky feeling?"

Donna looked for a moment like she was going to say yes, before finally pushing herself away from the desk with an irritated growl. "No, of course not." She started to return to her desk, but turned back at his office door.

"Harvey?"

"Yes, Donna?" Harvey said steeling himself for more arguments.

"Just promise me you'll be really careful with this guy, okay?"

Harvey's unimpressed look melted into an indulgent one as he offered her a real smile.

"I promise, Donna. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 One month later:

The lights sparkled brightly in the distance through the windows in Harvey's office. New York city always looked so beautiful up here at night, like a beautiful lady decked out in jewels for the evening.

Donna chuckled to herself and poured another glass of wine, settling back comfortably on the couch. Harvey reached across her to pour himself another scotch and she could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirtsleeves.

She loved him like this; tie loosened, suit jacket off, the dark blue vest he wore fitted to him perfectly. His hair was a little tousled and as he leaned back, drink in hand, his eyes were closed and there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She watched him for a moment, taking the chance to stare.

Unfortunately, his eyes popped open in that moment and he caught her. Amazingly, she felt herself blushing.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "See something you like?" He asked, a wicked grin splitting his face.

Donna tried to cover by rolling her eyes and reaching out a hand to fix his mussed hair. "I'm staring at your hair. It's a mess. You must have been really stressed in that meeting with Kline to run your hands through it so much."

She pushed her fingers through the thick brown locks, trying to get it to go to one side.

She shook her head ruefully. "I give up!" she looked down at Harvey, smiling. Her smile froze, however, as she caught the heat in his expression. His jaw was clenched and a muscle jumped there. His eyes were dark and intense, trapping her.

She let her hand trail down his cheek and onto his chest. Heat radiated off of him and his body was full of unreleased tension.

Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and she couldn't help but wonder if it would be such a bad thing to just have a taste of him.

Coming abruptly to her senses, she pulled away and grabbed up her wine glass, taking it over to the tray of glasses and drinks across the room.

A taste of Harvey was a terrible idea. They'd gone down that road once and a taste of him, a night of him, had sat with her, distractingly, for years. Every time she thought she was passed it, every time she thought she'd put that night behind her, he would say something or do something that would bring it screaming back into her memory. If they did anything again now, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop at a night, she'd want it all - she'd want every night.

Donna smiled a little awkwardly and tried to break the tension. She picked up his suit jacket and made a show of shaking it out, smoothing out the wrinkles. As she shook it, however, something fell out of the inside breast pocket.

As she bent to retrieve it, Harvey jumped up. "Donna give that to me!"

A bit shocked at his urgent tone, she looked down at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to him, but that there was no return address. The scent of lavender floated up to her, and she realized the letter had been doused in lavender perfume.

Jealousy hit her like a Mac Truck, and she wanted to rip the letter in her hands to shreds.

Instead she tried for a teasing tone as she pulled the letter out of the envelope. "What's in here? Who's writing you love letters, Harvey?"

"Donna, give that here!" Harvey growled, his face set in furious lines.

She was about to pass the letter and envelope back to him, but one word on the page caught her eye.

The letter was typed on plain white paper in black writing except one word which had been typed in bold red letters.

Bleed.

It caught her attention and she did a double take, looking more closely at the letter.

Harvey rounded the coffee table and made a grab for the letter, but she whirled around, facing the windows, trying to keep it out of his grasp. As she read more, she felt her stomach turn and her body go numb.

Harvey finally managed to get in front of her, his back to the windows, and snatch the letter out of her hands.

He folded it quickly and shoved it into the back pocket of his tailored pants.

"Harvey. It's from him."

"Donna, don't start. It's nothing. You shouldn't have read it." He scowled at her and moved to pick up the envelope off the floor where she'd dropped it. Before he could fully stand up, she ripped it out of his hands, looking it over.

"There's no address, Donna, and the letter isn't signed."

"I don't care, Harvey. You know it's from him. He says he'll pay you back for being a loser and costing him millions. It's him, it's Linden. He says you made him look like a fool. Well, who else would write that?"

"Donna..." Harvey said in soothing tones. He tried to grab her hand but she spun away from him.

"No, look, he had to pay that family a million dollars to keep himself out of prison, not to mention the million or so he spent on the firm's legal fees. He was hateful to you during every meeting you had, and when it became obvious the family wouldn't settle for less than a million he looked like he was going to murder you right there." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He said he is going to make you bleed for it."

Before Harvey could come up with something to calm her down, her eyes widened further and her teeth clenched. "This is not the first letter, either!" Harvey opened his mouth to deny that, but she cut him off. "Don't lie to me. He had to have sent you other letters because when I was out this morning you sneakily grabbed this letter from the pile of mail on my desk and you'd only do that if you recognized it." She looked up at him accusingly. "When did you get the other ones?"

Harvey's expression was closed and for a minute she didn't think he was going to answer. But he did, his voice curt.

"Only one other. Three days ago."

Donna did the math quickly. "Three days ago was Sunday. We weren't in the office on Sunday, and the mail is NOT delivered on Sunday; meaning this maniac showed up at your door, Harvey! He got into your building!"

"Donna," Harvey tried again, but again she cut him off.

"What did the police say?"

He gave her an annoyed look that she interpreted immediately. She could have hit him. "You haven't told the police?" Her voice was almost shrill.

"No, Donna, I haven't because it's just a bunch of posturing and empty threats."

She took a breath to yell at him some more, but he cut his hand across the air in a silencing motion, and his voice was raised and angry when he spoke.

"No, you listen now. I didn't call the police because there's absolutely nothing to go on. You're likely right, I'm guessing the letters are from Linden, but there is no way to identify him. Besides which," he said cutting her off again, as she tried to interrupt, "I don't want to give this piece of shit the satisfaction of thinking he's made me worry. He's just another asshole who didn't get his way and is angry about it."

He came close to her and took her hands in his. "It's fine, Donna, he'll get tired of his tirade and crawl back under his rock."

"You don't know that, Harvey." she said, her voice terrified. "This isn't something to be macho about. You've got to take this seriously."

Harvey lost his frown and gave her a teasing smile. "You think I'm being macho? That's isn't really my style you know. I can't remember the last time I crushed a beer can on my forehead."

"Harvey, this isn't funny."

But he just squeezed her hands and dropped them.

"Everything is fine, Donna, I promise."

"Yes," she said quietly, "you did promise. You said you would be really careful. I told you this guy was dangerous and now he's proving it."

Harvey rubbed a hand across his face. "Donna!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "All he's proving is that he is in fact the cowardly asshole we always knew him to be. And I don't appreciate you implying that I'm somehow breaking a promise to you."

Donna didn't say anything, simply allowing her accusatory glare to work on him.

"Fine! Fine!" He walked over to the phone at his desk and slammed some numbers.

"Hi Tom, it's Harvey." He said to the person on the other end. "I was wondering if you could look into something if I send it over to you." There was a pause while Tom spoke. "Oh, nothing really, just an asshole making threats...yeah, okay, Tom thanks. I'll courier it over tomorrow. Right. Bye." He hung up and it was his turn to glower at Donna.

But she smiled at him now. "Thank you, Harvey." She walked out to her desk and grabbed her clutch purse. "Good night!" She called back into the office. Then she stepped back into the doorway.

"And Harvey? Please be careful."

He sighed a thouroughly defeated sigh. "I will be, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Harvey pushed his way through the slightly grimy doors of the 76th precinct in a rush as usual. He had mounds of paperwork that he should be going through, but he needed to see Tom if he was ever going to get Donna off his back. The woman was among the most stubborn and tenacious people he knew, and most of the people he knew were lawyers.

She was always stubborn, a trait he occasionally found sexy as hell, but usually found annoying. In this matter of the letters, though, it was definitely annoying, and she was so much more stubborn than usual. She simply wouldn't let it go. Everyday she asked him what Tom had said about the letters. And every day he told her the truth; Tom hadn't given him any information yet.

After two weeks Harvey had caved to Donna's insistence and called Tom to check on any progress. Tom had been a bit cagey and simply said that they needed more time to run tests. When Harvey had told Donna this, he was fairly certain she didn't believe him, that he thought he was just placating her.

Finally, though, Tom had called him this evening to tell him come down to the precinct because he needed to talk. Harvey had waited until Donna went home for the day, which wasn't until after ten o'clock. He wasn't about to tell Donna that Tom had called him down to talk. She would have either insisted in coming with him, thereby making it impossible to keep any worrisome details away from her, or she would have sat at her desk, worried and stressing until he came back.

"Harvey!" Tomas Sanchez walked out of his office to slap a hand to Harvey's shoulder.

A few years before Harvey had managed to help out Tomas' nephew. The kid had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the DA had very convincing, if only circumstantial, evidence that made him look quite guilty. Tomas had known about Harvey, or at least Harvey's reputation, through some mutual acquaintances and the Police Captain tracked him down and begged Harvey for help.

Harvey had told Jessica and others that he'd taken on the case because it never hurt to have a Police Captain owe him a favor. But the truth was, he'd really liked the kid and he still felt enough guilt over wrongly locking away Clifford Danner, that he'd gladly taken on the case.

Harvey had not only got the charges dropped; he'd gotten the kid a written apology and damages paid out from the DA's office. Tom had been incredibly grateful and was always reminding Harvey to come to him if he needed anything.

Now, Tom ushered Harvey into his office. "Have a seat, Harvey."

"How are you Tom?"

The older man smiled a tight, grimace-like smile. "Well, a lot more annoyed since I thought I was helping you out, but now find that you'll be helping us out, again."

Harvey scowled. He really wanted to get back to the office, but he said, "Sure Tom, what do you need?"

"Well, first off, I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you about these letters. As soon as we got them, we started looking into them, but after only a couple of days, the boys in Major Crimes came in and took them from us."

"Major Crimes?" Harvey scoffed. "Since when is writing threatening letters a major crime?"

Tom shook his head. "It's definitely not. We were just as baffled as you. I was pissed that they weren't giving me answers that I could give you. But it seems they were running a lot of various forensic tests including forensic document examination. Now, they're nearly positive about something and they've asked me to ask you if you have any ideas about who may have sent these letters." Tom picked up a clear evidence bag that held the letters.

"Why?" Harvey asked. Years of practice made him used to getting as much information as possible before giving up what he knew.

Tom shook his head. "Well, like I said, Harvey, I tried to do you a favor, but it turns out you may have just done us a huge favor." Tom pulled one of the letters out of the evidence bag. "It's this word in red - bleed. It seems it's the M.O. of a serial killer they've been tracking for a couple of years." Tom pulled out more letters, copies this time, obviously, since they weren't in evidence bags. But without fail, they all had the word, "bleed" in bold red letters somewhere on the page.

Harvey's heart began to pound.

"What they're hoping," Tom continued, "is that you have some ideas about who this could be, since until now, they haven't been able to get anything on this guy. This could be a huge lead and…Harvey, where are you going?"

Harvey had just leapt out of his chair, pulling his phone from his pocket. He ran out of Tom's office as he listened to Donna's cellphone voicemail. He swore and hung up, frantically dialing again.

Tom caught up to him as Harvey was about to charge out the front door. "Harvey, you can't go right now. We have a million questions for you, and it's not safe for you out there. This guy has killed at least three men and one woman that we know of."

Harvey shrugged off Tom's restraining hand as he growled in frustration at Donna's voicemail. "Look, Tom, the letters are from Trevor Linden and unless you put me under arrest, I'm free to go, so no offense, but fuck off." Harvey said, patting Tom's forearm and pushing out of the precinct doors. He dialed Donna's office line as a last hope.

He almost choked when she picked up.

"Harvey, it's almost midnight, why are you calling the office?"

"Why are you at the office? And why don't you answer your goddam cell?" Relief was flooding through him and he knew he was yelling at her for no reason, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he might pass out.

Donna was unimpressed; however, her voice was peeved when she answered. "I realized that I forgot to print off some of the paperwork for the Clinton-Carter merger meeting tomorrow, so I came back. I left my phone on my coffee table at home. Now, why are you calling?"

"Nevermind" Harvey said. "Just stay put, I'm coming to see you." He climbed into a waiting taxi. "I'll be there right away." He hung up.

She was alright; everything was going to be alright.

Donna was grumbling as she laid out the paperwork she'd just printed. It was just like Harvey to order her to do something without any reasonable explanation and just expect her to follow orders. Wouldn't it surprise him, if she was gone when he got there.

Before she could decide whether that was a good or terrible idea, she felt a blinding flash of pain, and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey rushed off the elevators and down the hallway leading to his office. He had to warn her. As he rounded the corner and could finally see his office, he stopped dead in his tracks; dread coursed through his veins, stopping his heart and freezing his muscles.

Donna sat in his office, facing his open doorway. Even from thirty feet away he could see the zip ties that cut painfully into her skin, restraining her, securing her to his chair.

But the thing that terrified him to his marrow, that made his heart lurch and his breathing become shallow was the sight of Donna's head slumped to the side, motionless. Her mane of fiery red hair covered her face from view, so he couldn't see if life still bloomed in her cheeks.

 _Please God_ , Harvey prayed to an entity he wasn't even sure he believed in. _Please, please don't let me be too late. Please God, let her still be alive!_

He stepped slowly toward his office, willing his body to move. As he neared the doorway, he saw Linden and another man walk over from the couch.

Linden held a wicked looking knife with about a six-inch blade; the other, much larger man held a gun that was raised and pointed directly at Harvey's heart.

Linden smiled at him. "Hi Harvey!" His voice was cheerful. "I'm so glad you made it. We've been waiting for you."

Harvey looked again at Donna, checking for any sign of life.

Linden caught his glance. "Oh, don't worry. She's fine. Just knocked out, Had to give her a little conk. Well, not me, Frank." He motioned to the gunman. "He's my muscle. Never underestimate the power of money to properly motivate a good mercenary."

Harvey spared a glance for Frank, and saw that the man was completely devoid of emotion. His face was like granite, and like a statue, his hand never wavered. There would be no help from Frank.

Linden walked very close to Donna, lifting the hair out of her face. "Do-nna!" He called softly in a sing-song voice, like a parent waking a child. "Do-nna!"

Donna's eyes flickered open, and Harvey felt his stomach twist as her confused expression turned terrified upon seeing Linden standing over her.

She immediately began pulling against the zip ties restraining her. Animalistic sounds of fear were issuing from her mouth.

When she finally saw Harvey she froze.

"Harvey..." his name came out as an almost silent plea.

He wanted to remove the horror in her eyes, as she took in the knife in Linden's hand and the gun in Frank's.

All he could do was reach out a hand to her and try to tell her without words that he'd get them out of this somehow.

He tore his gaze away from Donna's face to turn cold eyes on her attacker.

"What do you want, Linden?"

Linden looked surprised. "Well, you haven't been paying attention, Harvey, because I've already told you." He paused for one of his interminable pauses. When he spoke again, his voice had lost it's child-like cheerfulness; it was quiet and serpentine. "I want you to bleed." He dragged the last word out, causing a shiver to run down Harvey's spine.

Harvey straightened up, and nodded fractionally. "Great, then let's swap Donna out for me and get this show on the road."

Linden smiled his snake smile and his enthusiasm was back. "No, no, silly man! That was a metaphor. You're going to bleed figuratively." He jabbed the hand holding the knife in Donna's direction. "She's going to bleed literally. But while you're watching her bleed, I'll be watching you bleed. Do you understand?"

Harvey's mind whirled, trying with all his might to figure a way out of where they were. He was sure this late at night, there was no one left in the building, but even if there was someone, somewhere, with a gun trained on him, he wasn't sure how he could possibly get them a message.

Linden was speaking again, but Harvey could barely hear him over the noise of his own thoughts.

"Also, Harvey there are rules. Rule number one, I'm in charge here. I don't care how powerful you think you are, or how much you want to be in charge, you're not. Rule number two, You will answer every single question I put to you, and you will not lie. Do you understand?"

Harvey stared at Linden with unabashed contempt.

Linden sighed as though vastly irritated. "Rule number three, when you break the rules, she pays."

In a blur of movement, Linden brought the knife up, slicing through Donna's bare upper arm, leaving a thin, but long wound.

Harvey was sure he was going to be sick as he saw the blood brimming up out of the cut, and running down Donna's arm. He had rushed forward when the knife moved, unable to stop the guttural yell that had escaped him.

Donna had yelled out too, a cry of pain that she had quickly tried to muffle.

Her head was lowered now, as she tried to deal with the pain.

"Do you understand, Harvey?" Linden asked now, his tone like a parent scolding a child.

"You fucking psychopath!" Harvey yelled at him, curling his hands into fists at his sides. It took every ounce of strength he had not to charge Linden and rip him apart. But he knew he'd get a bullet to the heart if he tried, and then he'd leave Donna here alone with this madman.

Linden chuckled lightly.

"No, no! Sociopath. If you're going to label me, at least get it right! Now, I'll ask again. Do you understand the rules Harvey?"

Harvey breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring, hatred rolling off of him.

"Yes." He said simply, agreeing to Linden's insane rules.

"Good." Linden's voice was stern. "I want you to realize that there will be no rule-bending in here. I know that's your forte, but you won't try that with me. Will you?"

"No." Harvey bit the word out between clenched teeth.

Suddenly Harvey's office phone rang. He and Donna jumped, Frank didn't budge a muscle and Linden simply looked annoyed.

"Ignore that." he commanded.

Eventually it went to voicemail and stopped ringing.

"Now", Linden began, but the phone rang again. "Dammit, who the hell is phoning you at this time of night? You've really got to get a better work/life balance, Harvey."

Harvey had a good idea who it was. Tom was no doubt looking for him. If he couldn't track Harvey down, would he come looking for him? Would he come to his office? How long would that take? If Harvey didn't answer, would Tom come with back up? There were far too many questions and variables.

Harvey had a sudden idea that might work to bring Tom quicker, but it was a huge gamble, especially when Donna would pay the price if he couldn't pull it off. But he knew if he didn't do anything, he and Donna would be dead very soon.

So, as the phone continued jangling, Harvey spoke to Linden. "That's a young client of mine that I'm supposed to be representing in an arraignment tomorrow. He's been incredibly nervous, and if I don't answer and give him some reassurance, there's a good chance he'll come down here looking for me if he can't find me at home. He's done it a couple times over the last few days. Just let me answer and put him at ease."

Harvey was practically holding his breath.

The ringing stopped, and Harvey prayed it would start again. Sure enough within ten seconds it had started again. Linden looked annoyed, like a little kid who is thinking about throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fine, answer it - but put it on speaker."

Harvey moved over to his desk, praying with every step that it was Tom and that he would catch on - immediately.

Harvey pushed the line one button. "Hello, Carlos. I've told you before, you can't keep calling me at all hours. It's not cool."

Carlos was the name of Tom's nephew, it was a big risk, that Tom would play along, but Harvey was counting on Tom already being suspicious that something was up.

He wanted to sigh with relief when Tom's voice came across the line. "But Mr. Specter, I can't help being nervous. I could really use your advice."

"Look, Carlos," Harvey said, trying hard to give nothing away, trying to think of what words to use to tip off Tom, and not tip off Linden. "I understand your nervous, it's a very scary thing that's happening, but you can't keep calling and popping up here all the time. I've got guests tonight and you're interrupting us. I'll see you tomorrow. Building A at nine o'clock okay? Goodnight."

Harvey hung up and moved back to where he had been standing praying Tom had understood, praying he would get here in time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we all done now? Can we come back to our meeting?" Linden asked, sarcasm and petulance dripping from his voice.

"Yes." Harvey answered succinctly. He had to find a way to stall now, to give the police time to get there. He had to find a way to make Linden lose interest in Donna.

"So, my next question for you Harvey is, how do you feel?" Linden's eyes were calculating. "How does it feel to know you're not in charge; to know that there is absolutely nothing you can do to protect your little girlfriend here?" He nodded toward Donna and suddenly Harvey had an idea. He had to convince Linden that Donna was not as important to him as he believed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Linden." Harvey said simply.

Linden nodded and waved his hand. "Right, right. You're not 'dating'" he rolled his eyes, "but you are fucking her, aren't you?" It wasn't a true question, more like a clarification.

Harvey shook his head, ignoring the crudeness of the question and made his expression as puzzled as possible, as though he was trying to understand Linden's motivation.

"No, Linden. She's my secretary, that's all."

Linden scoffed. "I saw your expression when I cut her, she is not just your secretary." He paused. "And you're lying to me." Again the knife glinted in the light before opening another thin wound in Donna's freckled skin.

Harvey knew in the split second before Linden brought the knife up that this was what was going to happen. He wrenched his head to the side, so he wouldn't have to see it, but Donna's yelp of pain made his heart sink anyway and made his hands burn to wrap themselves around Linden's neck.

"Do you want to tell me again how this woman means nothing to you?"

Harvey's teeth were clenched as he spoke. "I didn't say she means nothing to me. She's my employee and I don't want you to hurt her. I'm not a maniac, but if you've brought her here because you think she's some kind of soulmate or some bullshit like that, you're mistaken. She's my secretary, that's it."

Harvey stared at Linden who stared back with that same unblinking look that made the hairs on the back of Harvey's neck stand up. He stared like that for almost a solid minute.

Finally, he smiled and Harvey was reminded of the proverbial cat who caught the canary. That smile did not bode well.

"You really are a phenomenal liar, Harvey. I genuinely can't tell if you're telling the truth or not. So..." He straightened up and moved to stand behind Donna. He gathered her hair up behind her like he was going to put it in a pony tail. Harvey felt his skin crawl watching Linden's bony fingers come to rest on Donna's shoulders, the knife was under his right hand and stuck out at an odd angle in front of her.

"We're going to perform a little test to see what this woman is to you." He palmed the knife and ran the flat side of the blade across Donna's neck. Donna choked back a sob, a shiver wracking her body.

Linden walked around Donna several times, continuing to run the flat of the blade over some area of her body; down her arm, across her stomach. It was a game, Harvey realized quickly, a game designed to show that Linden was in complete control, that at any moment he could slash or stab, and all they could do was wait for the pain.

As Linden walked back to Donna's side, he got down on his haunches and twisted Donna's left arm painfully within the ties, so that the soft skin on the underside of her forearm was exposed.

He looked up at Harvey now, and his eyes were shining with something manic and gleeful and Harvey knew then that he couldn't win this; Linden wouldn't stop until he got the truth.

Harvey could feel bile rise to the back of his throat as Linden pressed the tip of the knife deep into Donna's arm, a fat drop of blood welled up to trickle onto the skirt of her white dress.

"Stop." Harvey said in a hoarse whisper. And then it was a shout. "Stop!" He let out a deep growl, all his rage coming to the surface. He'd failed her. This was all his fault. He looked back at Donna and caught her gaze. Unshed tears welled in her eyes and Harvey wanted so badly to run to her, pick her up in his arms and soothe away all the pain and fear she was drowning in.

Linden stood up and wiped his knife clean on Donna's thigh. "So, Harvey, tell me again…who is this woman? What is she to you?"

Harvey looked Donna straight in the eye as he answered. "Everything." He would have given anything to not have revealed that truth to her here in this way, but there it was – the truth at last.

"So, you were lying?" Linden confirmed before flicking the knife and slicing Donna's dress open just above the knee. The small cut bled out and stained her dress further.

"I told you not to bend the rules with me, Harvey." He shook his head and his maniacally gleeful expression changed to hatred in a blink. "You're just like all those assholes. My father, and his cronies, those sons of bitches at school, always thinking they were better than me, smarter than me. Always getting away with everything because they had their quick smiles and quicker lies. I was always the one in trouble, and I never broke the rules!" He ended on a roar.

Harvey was inwardly trying to measure the time. It had to have been a least ten minutes since Tom had called. Maybe fifteen. How long would it take him? How much longer would Linden toy with them before finally giving in to his homicidal urges?

"So now I have you here," Linden continued, "and I'm going to prove once and for all, that smooth-talking pretty boys like you aren't the ones who end up with everything. I'm here to show you that I can take it all from you, I can live the good life. And I'm starting with her."

He walked behind Donna again, and leaned over her, laying the knife in her lap. He brought both his hands to rest on her shoulders before running his right hand down her arm while pulling her hair back and burying his face in the crook of her neck. A shiver wracked Donna's body.

Harvey's voice was deep, quiet and incredibly menacing when he spoke. "Get your fucking hands off of her right now, or I swear to God I will end you."

Linden looked up from where he was bent at Donna's shoulder, a satisfied grin plastered on his evil face. "Harvey, Harvey, that is an empty threat and you know it. Take one step and Frank will end you."

"I don't give a shit what Frank does. If you touch her, I swear to you that I will come back from the bowels of hell itself, hunt you down, and rip your fucking heart out through your throat!" Harvey ended on a roar. His expression was so fierce that Linden actually stopped in the process of unzipping Donna's dress.

Harvey was judging the distance to Frank and what the chances were that he could tackle him and take him down. He thought if he went in low, he might be able to throw him off balance.

Linden had lost his momentary fear, and had resumed his slow unzipping. Harvey knew this may be his only moment and when Frank's gaze wavered for just a second with a glance toward Donna, Harvey took that second to charge.

He rushed Frank, taking him out at the knees. He heard the gun fire as he was charging, and felt a sharp pain. He figured the bullet must have grazed him. He began wrestling with Frank on the ground and managed to use his training as a boxer to knock him out cold.

He grabbed the gun, but as he turned around, he saw Linden hidden almost completely behind Donna, with the tip of the knife pressing into Donna's throat, right at her carotid artery. All it would take was on small flick of his wrist and Donna would bleed out in seconds.

Linden's voice was angry and cold. "Put that gun down, Harvey."

Harvey hesitated, and Linden applied a little more pressure on the knife, causing a small trickle of blood to run down Donna's neck.

Harvey tossed the gun aside. "Well done," Linden said, "But you have broken so many rules. I'm afraid there's going to have to be some pretty sever consequences or you'll never learn."

He moved the knife away from Donna's throat and the second he did, Donna smashed her head backward into his solar plexus, somewhat knocking the wind out of him momentarily. She took advantage of the moment to rock her weight to the left, tipping herself over in the chair.

Linden immediately leapt toward her but Harvey tackled him to the ground first. Linden still had hold of the knife and managed to slash Harvey's leg with it as they fought.

Linden had a fair amount of wiry strength and Harvey was soon pinned beneath him with Linden's face gleaming madly above him. Linden used both hand to press the knife down, a mere half inch away from stabbing it through Harvey's throat.

Harvey could feel his strength sapping out of him, and he couldn't figure out why. He managed to turn the knife toward Linden. He was incredibly close to pushing the knife into the madman's belly, when suddenly a gunshot rang out and Linden's body went slack, falling on top of Harvey and the knife.

Harvey rolled Linden off of him to see Tom standing in the doorway, gun outstretched in front of him.

Harvey took only a second to realize the ordeal was over. He quickly crawled over to where Donna laid. "Get her out of these!" Harvey ordered the police crowding into the room. One of the officers dropped down beside Donna and sliced through the ties.

Harvey pulled Donna out of the chair and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

Donna waved to the paramedics that had just entered the office. "Quickly, please!" she said her voice terrified and frantic.

Harvey tried to reassure her that she would be okay now. The paramedics would bandage her up. But he was having trouble speaking, everything seemed to be swimming in front of his eyes.

Donna scooted off his lap, and he wanted to tell her to come back. But the paramedics swarmed him, and he couldn't see her.

"Off!" was all that he could manage to yell at the paramedics. Why were they fawning all over him? Donna was the one who was bleeding.

One of the paramedics began cutting off his shirt and Harvey was about to yell at him that he was ruining a five-hundred-dollar shirt. But when he looked down, he saw blood pouring out of a would in his stomach. As his mind drifted away, his last thought was… _Huh...I guess I got shot._


	7. Chapter 7

The harsh astringent smell of antiseptic filled Donna's nostrils. After the events of the day before, she found the clean smell vaguely comforting, as though the scent could bleach away the blood and violence in her mind.

She listened to the beeping monitor beside Harvey's bed and took further comfort from the sound that reassured her that his heart kept beating.

He hadn't woken up yet. The surgery had lasted until the early hours of this morning but she hadn't been allowed to come in until this evening to see him.

Her first sight of him had broken her heart. He looked so vulnerable lying there. His cheekbones had been severe and prominent, deep hollows sinking his cheeks. The circles around his eyes were so dark, they looked bruised.

The bullet had torn through his spleen which was removed. The doctors said he was very lucky that the bullet had missed his major organs, but he'd lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure how long he would sleep.

Donna wasn't sure if she thought of either of them as lucky, but she knew she was grateful; grateful to be alive, and grateful to watch Harvey's chest rise and fall and know he was still with her.

She sat in an uncomfortable chair, positioned at the middle of the bed. She held his hand lightly and idly rubbed her thumb in circles across the back of it.

It was raining outside and the drum of it against the darkened window was soothing. Her head began to nod and she realized she hadn't slept since six o'clock the previous morning. It was now almost ten, meaning that she hadn't slept in about forty hours.

With this realization she laid her head down on their joined hands and fell into a fitful sleep.

She couldn't say what woke her up, later, in the wee hours of the morning, but as she jerked awake she looked up to see Harvey's eyes open and watching her.

"Harvey." she breathed. Then excitedly, "Harvey! We've gotta call for the Doctor!" Before she could press the call button; however, Harvey grabbed her hand back.

"No need." His voice was deep and gravely from disuse. "They've already been in to check on me. You slept through it." He offered up a small smile before a scowl appeared to slowly replace it. "I want to ask how you are." He paused and shook his head. "But that seems like a very stupid question."

It was Donna's turn to shake her head. "No, it's not a stupid question." Tears came unexpectedly to her eyes. She brushed them away hastily and gave a stilted chuckle. "I just don't know the answer to it."

Harvey closed his eyes and she thought for a second he was resting again but when he spoke his voice sounded thick. "I'm so sorry, Donna. I'm more sorry than I can ever possibly express." When he opened his eyes to look at her, Donna could see they were red-rimmed and glassy.

She frowned. "Sorry for what, Harvey? Risking your life to stop him? Getting shot to protect me? For what transgression are you apologizing?"

But Harvey had been shaking his head the whole time she was talking. "You know why I'm sorry; for not listening to you in the first place; for not taking your fears seriously. I put you in that situation."

He brushed his fingers lightly over the bandage that covered the puncture mark on her forearm. A tear finally escaped to run down the side of his nose. He let it fall without brushing it away. "Everything that happeded to you, everything you went through, that's all on me."

Donna flushed an angry red and stood up. "It's not all on you! How could you be so ridiculous? Everything that happened to us," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "is all on Trevor Linden. It was that sick bastard that did this to me and to you. It was you who stopped him." Donna slumped back into the chair, her burst of adrenaline spent.

Harvey's head was bowed. "I didn't stop him, Tom did."

Donna clicked her tongue in frustration. "Are you now saying you're sorry you didn't get to kill another human being?"

"Maybe." Harvey said, and Donna couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Harvey..." Donna's breath caught as fear returned to her. She began again. "Harvey, we both know what he planned to do to me, what he started to do to me until you attacked his gunman." Harvey's eyes shut again as though trying to block out an image.

Donna took his hand again. "Harvey, last night was terrifying and I know it will take me time and distance to heal from it. But if he had managed to go through with his plans, I may never have been able to heal from something like that. And if you hadn't acted when you did, whose to say Frank wouldn't have shot Tom as he came in. If you hadn't tackled Linden he may have the taken the opportunity to slice my throat before the police took him in." She saw Harvey wince at the picture her words created.

"Don't you see, Harvey, you risked your life and I'm safe because of you."

Harvey squeezed her hand and let his head fall back onto the pillow. A few minutes passed in silence and she assumed he'd dozed off. But then he was shifting slightly, painfully to the far edge of the bed.

"Harvey, what are you doing, you shouldn't be moving." Donna scowled at him.

He ignored her and patted the bed beside him. "Come lay here with me."

She was about to tell him no, that she might hurt him, but he reached out a hand and just brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Please?"

How could she possibly say no to that? So, she gingerly climbed up beside him, trying to give him lots of space on the narrow hospital bed. But Harvey pulled her into his side and tucked her head under his chin.

Now she didn't have to listen to the monitor to know his heart was beating, she could hear it thumping rhythmically under her ear. She let the sound act as a lullaby as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harvey!" Donna stared at him with an expression of horror. "What are you doing here? You got shot three weeks ago, remember? You've only been out of the hospital for a week! You're supposed to be home - healing!"

"I've been home for a week and a half." Harvey countered. "And I'm going batshit crazy! There's nothing to do. People and by people, I mean Jessica, won't even let me work from home." He shrugged, "I'm a fast healer, what can I say?"

Donna had to admit that his skin had a healthy tanned glow and he once again radiated strength and vitality.

Ignoring these facts, however, Donna took the excuse to move close to him and reach a hand out to touch his forehead.

"Well," she said pretending a grudging acceptance, "I suppose you aren't hot."

Harvey closed the two-inch gap that remained between them so that he was lightly pressed up against her. "You don't really mean that."

Looking down at her, his grin was decidedly wicked and his eyes seduced her with the naughty things she could read lurking just behind them.

Donna swayed ever so slightly as she caught his scent. It was some combination of expensive cologne, crisp linen, and Harvey. He reached out a hand to steady her. His grin became downright wolfish and Donna blushed like a young girl.

"So, since I'm obviously better, come out with me tonight." Harvey continued to stand close and grin at her. She wasn't sure what choice she had when he was looking at her like that. It turned all her quips and intelligence to mush.

"Okay, pick me up from my place at seven." She walked away hoping her legs didn't show her wobbliness. She looked back over her shoulder, "And bring me something that smells amazing, or else something that sparkles."

She could feel him watch her walk away and prayed she wouldn't fall over.

Donna took a last look in the mirror as she heard the knock at her apartment door. Seven on the dot. Harvey was nothing if not punctual. She opened the door to find Harvey casually leaning against the doorframe.

He looked amazing. His suit was immaculate as always, and his hair was so perfectly combed it just begged to have her run her fingers through it and mess it up a bit.

He wore a lazy smile but it didn't quite match the look in his eyes. His eyes were hungry as they took in her curve hugging black dress and three-inch heels. But they also seemed to hold a kind of nervousness.

He pulled a bouquet of wildflowers from behind his back; her favorite. She couldn't even begin to imagine where he'd managed to find a bouquet of wildflowers in New York City, but she smiled as she took them.

"Harvey, they're gorgeous." She inhaled their scent. "And they do smell amazing."

From his hiding spot behind his back, he pulled out a bottle of champagne. "And this sparkles." He threw her a wink. "I thought we might enjoy a toast before we left."

Donna took the bottle and moved away from the door, silently inviting Harvey to follow. He did, closing the door behind him. She moved into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase before removing the champagne cork with a little pop.

As she moved around her small kitchen she could feel Harvey, leaning against the wall of her kitchen, watching her work. She brought him a glass and a teasing smile. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Harvey's eyes bore down into hers for what felt like hours before he spoke. "Yes. I'm trying to work myself up to talk to you about something." His face seemed serious, and it left Donna a little worried.

"What is it Harvey?"

"The last thing in the world I want to do is bring back memories of that horrible night, but in all the lies and attempted manipulation there was one truth."

Harvey took both of their untouched glasses and set them on the counter beside him. Then he took her face into his hands. "I'm just going to say this once and if you want us to pretend I haven't said it, I will, and I'll do everything in my power to go on as we have before." He paused, perhaps giving her a chance to object, but Donna wouldn't have stopped him for the world.

"Donna Paulsen, you are everything to me. You're my best friend, my conscience, my better half, my voice of reason. You're the one person in the world who can drive me completely insane in one moment and make me want to stand up in cheer in the next. You're always the last thought on my mind at night and the first thing that pops into my head in the morning."

He moved his hands so one of them cupped the back of her head and the other applied pressure at the small of her back to pull her closer so that she could feel the hard length of his body against her.

"You're the woman that taunts me in my dreams, teases me with kisses, and occasionally memories of something more, you're the woman that I compare all other women to and you always leave them behind."

He turned her quickly so that she was pressed up against the kitchen wall, his hands at her waist. He pushed into her and she could feel his arousal through their layers of clothing. He put his lips right next to her ear and his deep rumbling voice sent shivers running up and down her spine.

"You're the woman who drives me to distraction every time you're close. You have no idea how many times in the last 12 years that I've imagined you just like this, soft…yielding…hot..." His teeth bit gently on her earlobe and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders where she held him.

He continued as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. "One night was only enough to torture me with memories…I've wanted you everyday since I've known you."

Harvey came to the small mark on the front of her neck, all that was left of the cut Linden had pressed into her skin. He slid his hands up her arms until he was cupping her neck. Dipping his head he placed a gentle kiss on the mostly healed wound.

"But it wasn't until I saw that I could lose you, really lose you that I realized what a complete ass I've been. You've been here all these years and I could have at least tried, but no, I threw a million excuses in the way because I was too much of a chicken shit to risk it. I made myself believe the relationship we had was enough." He looked deep into her eyes. "It isn't enough, not for me."

The nervousness reappeared in his gaze. "But if it's enough for you, then I'll do my best to make do. I'd rather have pieces of you than none of you at all."

He cupped her face in his hands again. He rubbed a thumb across her bottom lip before leaning forward to place a feather light kiss at the corner of her mouth. His tongue darted out to skim softly across the seal of her lips. She instinctively opened them and he swooped in.

He tasted like warm whiskey and her legs turned to jelly, only his body pressing her against the wall was holding her up.

When he finally pulled away her mind was reeling and she had to ask him to repeat what he'd just said.

"What?" She asked woozily.

"I said I love you, Donna. And I asked if you loved me back. Do you?"

She could feel tears well in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Harvey."

His face cracked into a smile of pure joy, one she didn't often see on his face.

His voice dipped low, as he drew close to her again. "And would you rather we stay in tonight?"

"Yes, Harvey!"

He grinned. "I really like this agreeable Donna. I'll have to do my best to keep her around."

He pulled her tightly against him. His tongue traced the shell of her ear. "And do you want me to make love to you?"

"Yes, Harvey!" It was a gasp.

He slowly unzipped the side of her dress and watched it pool at her feet. He then lowered his head, teeth grazing the tops of her breasts where they emerged from her lacy bra. He soothed the little nips with his tongue, leaving her squirming.

His voice was hoarse with desire. "Do you want me to make you pant and moan."

"Yes, Harvey!" It was indeed a moan as he slipped a hand between them and rubbed her through the thin lace panties she wore.

"Do you want me to keep you gasping, and screaming my name?" He slipped a finger inside her and she screamed.

"Yes, Harvey! Harvey!" His fingers worked their magic and soon he was lowering her to the floor of the kitchen. She helped him rip away the finely made suit he wore until only his boxers remained.

She ran her hands over as much of his smooth bronzed skin as she could reach, over his flat stomach and across the finely sculpted muscles in his back.

He quickly divested her of her bra and panties, kicking his boxers off as well. They lay in each other's arms and Harvey suddenly slowed their coupling, running his lips and hands over Donna's skin, dipping his tongue into hollows he discovered and coaxing all the panting, gasping and screaming he had promised, out of her.

Finally, when she thought she might explode from want he knelt between her legs and lifted her hips. Their gazes were locked as he slid into her, sealing them together as one.

It was exquisite, everything she remembered, but so much more. That had been whipped cream and hot fun, this was the consummation of the promises they had just made to each other.

Harvey began with slow, deliberate strokes, but soon both of them were slamming their bodies together, desperate to get ever closer until Donna felt stars explode behind her eyelids and heard Harvey's groan as he followed right behind her.

He fell down to lay beside her on the cold tile, stroking a hand up and down her torso. She lay beside him relishing the glow that had started inside her. She was completely and utterly replete.

Harvey's teasing voice brought her back to the moment. "When I get the strength to move again, do you think we could move to your bedroom and try this again in a bed?"

She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, mischievous grin firmly in place. She found a cheeky grin of her own when she responded.

"Yes, Harvey."


End file.
